<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973100">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Getting Together, Inspired by the new video Mark conquers his fear of night swimming, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Polyamory, unus annus era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan loves Mark and Amy, what more can I say?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel like I should preface this but I don't actually believe this "ship" is a reality, I just write for fun and I wanted to try my hand at polyamory centric relationships... if this isn't for you don't read, simple as that</p>
<p>anyway enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan sits on the ledge of the pool as Mark wades in the water, waiting to do his bit before they finish filming. Ethan had fun tonight mucking around and playing in the dark, it’s been a long time since he’s gone swimming at night and when Amy had suggested it Ethan had said yes straight away. Ethan shivers as Mark pretends to be pulled under water, he wraps his arms around his shoulders to try and maintain heat but the water hadn’t been heated enough for swimming, Mark had apologised a bunch of times but Ethan couldn’t be mad.</p>
<p>“Did you get that Amy?” Mark calls as his head pops up from under the water.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it looked really good.” Amy walks to the house to turn on the outside lights.</p>
<p>Ethan squints when the warm white color washes over the backyard and pool.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna head inside and put this on charge, I’ll also make some tea.” Amy shakes the camera in her hand before walking inside, leaving Ethan and Mark by the pool.</p>
<p>Ethan watches Mark come to the edge, he grabs Ethan’s legs and runs a hand up to his knee.</p>
<p>“You good?” Mark asks as he leans against Ethan’s knee.</p>
<p>“Jus’ a little cold.” Ethan grabs at Mark’s hair softly, fingers shaking from the chill that is running down his spine.</p>
<p>“Let’s head in then, I can lend you a hoodie and some sweats and you can sit in front of the heater.” Mark moves away from Ethan and lifts himself from the water.</p>
<p>Ethan stands and walks alongside Mark, picking up and wrapping himself in a beach towel Amy had left for him. Ethan scrubs his hair before running the towel along his shoulders catching the stray drops from his hair, he then wraps it around himself as Mark does the same. They stand together dripping from their shorts down looking longingly inside at what Ethan is sure is warmth, Chica and Spencer are curled together in Chica’s dog bed sleeping soundly. Amy is puttering around in the kitchen and Ethan smiles when he sees her mouthing some song as she sets down three homemade mugs on the counter for the tea. Ethan looks to Mark and gets a pang in his chest when he sees Mark watching Amy lovingly, all soft features and a small in love smile.</p>
<p>“C’mon, we should be dry enough.” Mark says as he slides the glass door open, heat wafts out and Ethan squeezes past Mark to get inside first.</p>
<p>He steps onto the towel Amy has placed by the door and dries his feet before heading over to the kitchen, patting Spencer and Chica on his way. When he gets to the kitchen Amy hands him a mug with a gentle smile.</p>
<p>“Careful it’s hot.” She says as she blows on her own mug.</p>
<p>“Thanks Amy.” Ethan takes a sip of the hot tea and moans softly at the taste of apple and cinnamon.</p>
<p>Mark joins them seconds later and sidles up next to Amy, she hands him the last cup and warns him of the heat before drinking more of her own tea. They stand around the kitchen until all the mugs are empty and their bellies are warm, Ethan sneezes once and Mark is already marching him upstairs to the guest bathroom for a shower.</p>
<p>“I’ll go grab you some spare clothes.” Mark drops his sopping towel beside the clothes basket before disappearing.</p>
<p>Ethan does the same and starts the shower while he waits, the bathroom fogs up pretty quickly but Ethan likes it. Mark comes back with the promised Cloak hoodie and sweatpants.</p>
<p>“Here, just put your swimmers with the towels then come back downstairs, I’ll turn the heater on for ya.” Mark says as he closes the bathroom door behind him when he leaves.</p>
<p>Ethan undresses and gets into the shower under the hot spray of water, it stings his skin and he has to slowly get his body use to warmth again before he can stand fully under the shower head. When he’s washed and no longer smelling of chlorine he dries himself down and slips into Mark’s clothes, they’re baggy on him but comfortable. Ethan wanders downstairs when he finishes and finds Amy curled up on the couch, the floor heater is churning and Ethan gravitates towards it like a moth to light and sits himself in front of it.</p>
<p>“You want a blanket?” Amy asks, not even looking up from her book.</p>
<p>“Yes please.” Ethan smiles when Amy slots a bookmark into her book before getting up from the couch, she walks over with the soft fluffy blanket that she had been using and drops to sit down next to Ethan, she wraps the blanket around their shoulders.</p>
<p>Ethan can feel his heart skip a few beats when she leans against him. She smells like the tea and a hint of vanilla. It’s nice and Ethan can’t help but lean into her, his eyes drift closed and he might actually fall asleep.</p>
<p>“Well isn’t this pleasant to come back to.” Ethan startles and sits up, he looks around and see’s Mark standing in the doorway, dressed in soft sweats and a long sleeve shirt.</p>
<p>“It was cold.” Amy says as she unwraps the blanket from her shoulder, Ethan hates how his stomach turns at the idea of her leaving him alone but all she does is pat the floor next to her.</p>
<p>Mark smiles and walks over, he sits next to Amy and wraps the blanket back around. It gets warm quickly.</p>
<p>“This is nice.” Mark hums as he moves around to face Ethan and Amy.</p>
<p>Ethan nods and wishes it could be like this all the time.</p>
<p>“You wanna stay the night Ethan?” Amy asks after a moment, she looks at him with her pretty brown eyes and Ethan can’t say no.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah.” Ethan flushes when Amy smiles up at him, she looks so pretty he can see why Mark fell for her.</p>
<p>“Good.” Mark says and Ethan can also see why Amy fell for him. He loves them both.</p>
<p>They sit all huddled up together until everyone agrees to head to bed, Mark stands first and helps Amy stand then grabs Ethan as well. Amy turns the floor heater off and they all walk around the house flipping lights off, Ethan goes and says goodnight to Spencer, a habit, then follows Amy and Mark upstairs. Ethan has stayed a few times so he knows where the guest room is, it’s on the opposite side to the the master bedroom so he hovers in the hallway to say goodnight.</p>
<p>“Night guys, thanks for letting me crash here.” Ethan says politely.</p>
<p>“Always a pleasure Eef.” Amy leans heavily against Mark, she looks like she can barely keep her eyes open.</p>
<p>Ethan gives an awkward little wave before trying to walk away, but a hand catches the back of his hoodie and stops him.</p>
<p>“Where you going?” Mark asks.</p>
<p>“To sleep?” Ethan is confused, he turns around and looks at the couple.</p>
<p>“No, why are you going to the guest room?” Amy asks this time, in a tired whiney voice.</p>
<p>“Because I’m your guest? I don’t think you want me crashing in your bed.” Ethan chuckles but it dies off when he realises no one else is laughing.</p>
<p>“We want exactly that.” Mark tells him.</p>
<p>Ethan is pretty sure he’s having a stoke. There is no way they want him to sleep in his bed, it must be a joke! Has to be.</p>
<p>“M’tired Mark, I don’t wanna joke around anymore.” Ethan finally says.</p>
<p>“Good thing I’m not joking around then.” Mark looks Ethan dead in the eyes, he’s not playing around.</p>
<p>“But why?” Ethan is at a loss for words, can’t think of any reason why they would want this.</p>
<p>“Because we love you dummy.” Amy grabs Ethan’s hand and pulls him forward, she bumps her nose against his.</p>
<p>“Now come to bed.” Mark grabs Ethan’s other hand and together they pull Ethan to the master bedroom.</p>
<p>They all walk into the bedroom, feet dragging until they drop onto the king sized bed. Ethan somehow gets pushed to the middle, Mark on his left and Amy on his right, they curl around him and Ethan can’t get away not that he wanted to in the first place.</p>
<p>“Night Ethan.” Amy murmurs into his ear, she drops a soft kiss against his cheek before nuzzling into his neck.</p>
<p>Mark mumbles something similar, he turns Ethan’s face slightly and kisses him on the lips before wrapping his arm across Ethan’s chest and over Amy’s hunched shoulder. Ethan can’t even comprehend what’s fully going on, just gets comfy and falls asleep tucked between Amy and Mark.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Ethan wakes to Mark wrapped around him and Amy sitting in the bay window with a steaming cup of tea, she’s got a blanket over her lap and she looks happy.</p>
<p>“Morning.” She says quietly when Ethan manages to sit up without waking Mark.</p>
<p>“Morning.” Ethan rubs at his eyes before trying to slide out of bed, except Mark’s arm tightens around his waist and drags him back.</p>
<p>“Stay.” He grumbles from his pillow.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to have it happen to someone else for once.” Amy comments when Ethan gives in and lays back down next to Mark.</p>
<p>“He do this often?” Ethan asks as he runs a hand through Mark’s hair.</p>
<p>“Every morning. Tea?” Amy stands from the window and walks to the end of the bed.</p>
<p>She’s wearing soft looking jeans and a plain white shirt with her hair pulled back, she looks beautiful.</p>
<p>“Sure.” Amy nods before leaving, Ethan still can’t quite believe this is happening.</p>
<p>Ethan smiles to himself though because this is all he’s ever wanted, he’s not going to look the gift horse in the mouth.</p>
<p>“Mornin’.” Mark mumbles as he starts to wake up, he’s all slow and in no rush to wake up properly.</p>
<p>“Hi.” Ethan says shyly.</p>
<p>“Amy?”</p>
<p>“Getting tea.” Mark nods before pulling Ethan closer to him.</p>
<p>“We’ve been wanting to do this with you for awhile. Just had to wait for a good time.” Mark says eventually.</p>
<p>“How’d you know I’d say yes?” Ethan asks curiously.</p>
<p>“We saw how you looked at us. Knew you loved us just as much as we love you.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Is all Ethan can say.</p>
<p>“Is that okay? That we love you?” Mark looks up at Ethan with worry filled eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah, so totally okay!” Ethan breaks out into a smile and it’s contagious enough that it spreads to Mark who leans up and kisses him.</p>
<p>“Hey, what am I missing out on?” Amy walks to the side of the bed and places a mug down on the side table.</p>
<p>“Just declaring our love for Ethan.” Mark says when he pulls away from Ethan.</p>
<p>“We were suppose to do that together asshole.” Amy punches Mark’s shoulder playfully before moving down to kiss him, she then turns to Ethan and kisses him as well.</p>
<p>“Couldn’t wait.” Mark tells her.</p>
<p>Ethan lets out a happy sigh as he wiggles in his spot to get more comfy. This is all he’s ever wanted and he’s gonna lap it all up for as long as he can. He’s so super lucky and he couldn’t think of a better place to be then here, in the morning sun watching as the two people he loves most bicker like an old couple.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>